deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 4
20:03 < abudhabi> Alrighty then. 20:04 < abudhabi> Arthur: The VIP calls you in during your shift to discuss plans for tomorrow. 20:04 * Arthur heads in. 20:05 < abudhabi> She's unpacked since you saw this place last. It's definitely got a "woman lives here" look now. 20:06 < Arthur> "So what are your plans for tomorrow? 20:08 < abudhabi> "The High Priest is sending over a limousine. I am allowed two bodyguards. High profile armour and lethal firearms are, unfortunately, not allowed." 20:09 < abudhabi> She hands Arthur a datapad with the route through the city. 20:09 < Michaellaneous> "How about we get something non lethal then." 20:09 < abudhabi> (What Remmon said. :V) 20:09 -!- Michaellaneous is now known as Pamaux 20:09 < Arthur> "After yesterday's incident, I'm not moving you through the city without. But I suppose those limitations only apply to those who go inside the palace?" 20:11 < abudhabi> "The temple, yes. Until then, we are free to have extra escort." 20:11 < abudhabi> "What do you have in mind, Captain?" 20:12 < Arthur> "Good. I'll put Nev and Natsu overhead." 20:13 * Arthur checks the route 20:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's a beeline from the spaceport to the High Temple. There are notes about streets blocked off for the convoy you're going to be part of. The High Priest is also providing his own security people on top of what he's allowing you. Car in front, car behind. 20:17 < Arthur> "Well, looks like we shouldn't have any problems with crowds." 20:19 < Arthur> "What time will our ride arrive? 20:19 < abudhabi> "Half past eleven." 20:20 < Arthur> "That should work well enough. Natsu, Nev and Kryzzyx for top cover, I'll be in the car with you. I'll have to see who bring as the second escort." 20:22 -!- Kryzzyx gwug@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:22 < Kryzzyx> ((sorry. software issue.)) 20:23 < Arthur> ((Get on Mumble as well)) 20:24 < Kryzzyx> oh ya 20:24 < Arthur> "Well, I'll be outside if there's anything else you need." 20:27 * Kryzzyx looks around wondering where he might go to find some medical attention dispite his alien biology 20:29 * Arthur heads outside and stands watch for the rest of his watch. 20:29 < Arthur> FFW? 20:31 < abudhabi> (Sorry, still on phone.) 20:35 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: How many points of damage did you take? 20:35 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You are also being sent a bill for having your car towed and impounded. 20:36 < Kryzzyx> ((I think it was 7)) 20:37 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Are you resting? Or being moderately active? 20:37 * Kryzzyx eanalyzes the bill with quivering antennae. "Oh....Oh my." 20:37 * Kryzzyx reclines in some kind of recovery bed going through the paperwork. 20:39 < abudhabi> (Mumble is being weird. If your memory is shot, look at the logs.) 20:39 < abudhabi> (I put them up publically.) 20:40 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: They demand 5000Cr. 20:41 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Your wounds aren't healing very well with your activity level. You're not getting any worse, though. 20:42 < Kryzzyx> "Doot doo, dee doo." ##siiiip## #page flip# 20:42 < Kryzzyx> *"pthbltbhbhthbhbhthb* 20:42 * Kryzzyx spit takes 20:43 < Kryzzyx> "Five t'ousand creds?!" 20:43 * Kryzzyx lets out a frustrated squeal 20:43 < abudhabi> Nev, Natsu and Pamaux can probably hear the frustrated alien sounds. 20:44 < abudhabi> (Or they might be asleep.) 20:44 * nev checks to make sure Kryzzyx hasn't died of his wounds after that screaming sound, seeing him ranting at the ticket he quickly leaves the room 20:44 * Pamaux slithers over to Kryzzyx, slightly annoyed by the noises he makes "What's the matter now?" 20:45 * Kryzzyx frustratingly waves the papers at Pamaux and nev from his bed. 20:45 < Kryzzyx> "Looks like I got work to do." 20:45 < Pamaux> "You could also tell me what it says instead of passive aggressively waving it at me." 20:46 < nev> "you could just not pay it an never come back here" 20:47 < Kryzzyx> "hmmm." 20:47 < Kryzzyx> "Good point." 20:47 < Kryzzyx> "They want five tousand to get the Speedle back. And Slick is in there." 20:47 * Kryzzyx looks sad. 20:47 < nev> "slick?" 20:47 < Pamaux> "Slick?" 20:47 < Kryzzyx> "My robot." 20:47 < Pamaux> "Just get a new one." 20:48 < nev> "how much did the bot cost?" 20:48 * Kryzzyx gasps with astonishment as if you said he should just buy a new son 20:48 < Kryzzyx> "No!" 20:48 * Kryzzyx chitters sadly. 20:49 * Pamaux was not in the slightest bit surprised by the childish reaction and decided on a new course of action: not dealing with it, slithering out of the room 20:49 < nev> "don't you have 5 grand Kryzzyx?" 20:51 * Kryzzyx nods with a little hint of shame. Evidently Kryzzyx is a cheapskate 20:51 < nev> "well then, just sort it out..." 20:51 * nev leaves the cheapskate alone again 20:51 * Kryzzyx starts rooting around in his possessions for the requisite funds and begins filling out the paperwork 20:53 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Good. They'll dump off the car at the spaceport tomorrow morning. 20:54 * Kryzzyx frowns as he watches the funds transfer, hoping he won't be 5,000 dollars short for his next purchase! 20:55 < abudhabi> (You'll be 4998 Cr short instead.) 20:55 < Pamaux> (( Rest in RIP. )) 20:56 < abudhabi> Tomorrow rolls around. No assassins appear in the night. 20:56 < abudhabi> So, who goes where, with what? 20:57 * Arthur goes in the car with the VIP, in cloth armour with full armament. 20:57 < Arthur> Nev gets to fly the Air/raft, Kryzzyx and Natsu can break out the heavy weapons and provide overwatch along the route. 20:58 * nev gets in the airraft kitted out in his Lightweight Poly Carapace - he slings his Gaus Carbine and Gauss Support Weapon on the back seat and brings the tranc and stun grenades as well as the stunner 21:00 * Pamaux stays on the ship, behind a series of computers and screen, ready to answer any question that might come up 21:00 < abudhabi> (There is an Internet.) 21:00 < abudhabi> (Also cellular network.) 21:01 < abudhabi> The ship's on the ground. 21:01 * Kryzzyx gets geared up trying his best to avoid messing with his injuries 21:03 < abudhabi> The VIP shows up in highly fancy clothes, without the servitor robot. The limo shows up 11:25. 21:04 * Arthur gets the VIP in the limo, confirms his overwatch is up. 21:04 < abudhabi> Overwatch has permission to fly, and presumably does. 21:04 * Arthur gets into the Limo as well 21:04 < nev> @Arthur - have you checked the limo@ 21:05 < Arthur> @Neg, don't have the tools for it.@ 21:05 < abudhabi> The other two cars look like military rough terrain vehicles. Both with HMGs on top and gunners. 21:05 * nev begins circling the vehicle, instructs the others to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary 21:06 < Arthur> "We're in, let's roll." 21:06 < abudhabi> nev: IntSensors. 21:06 < nev> !r 2d6 21:06 < nev> !r2d6 21:07 < nev> !2d6 21:07 < PainBot> nev rolled "2d6": (5+5). Total: 10. 21:08 < abudhabi> Your ride begins! This is the most pleasant one you've had, so far, due to the complete lack of road traffic excepting you. 21:08 * Arthur approves of this 21:09 < Kryzzyx> ((am I supposed to be taking my car, or one of the military cars?)) 21:10 < Arthur> ((You're on the Air/raft)) 21:10 < Kryzzyx> ((Gotcha)) 21:10 * Kryzzyx if the speedle was delivered before departure attempts to retrieve Slick 21:10 < abudhabi> nev: You notice the city has a lot of SAM sites of one stripe or another set up, basically everywhere. There are priestly-looking fellows with rocket launchers everywhere. You get painted by radar several times - luckily, from sources identified as friendly. Then you detect a paint source that doesn't respond to IFF... 21:11 < abudhabi> What do? 21:11 < nev> @CONTACT - UNREGISTERED RADAR PING@ 21:11 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: No, no, tomorrow. Not today. 21:11 * nev takes evasive action 21:12 < abudhabi> Roll DexPilot! 21:13 < abudhabi> (Or Flyer.( 21:13 < abudhabi> (I think it's Flyer for Air/Rafts.) 21:13 < nev> !2d6+3 21:13 < PainBot> nev rolled "2d6+3": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 21:15 < abudhabi> (Let's see...) 21:15 * Kryzzyx realizes that the anti-inflammitories he took must have messed with his conception of time. :P 21:18 < abudhabi> You start evading, but you're too far away from the nearest building to lose tracking. Sure enough, there's a launch alert a second later. 21:18 < abudhabi> (No, you didn't break me, I'm just trying to interpret vehicular combat rules.) 21:18 < nev> "uh oh" 21:18 < abudhabi> (Also, I can't seem to speak on Mumble.) 21:18 * Kryzzyx watches out nervously at all the heavy-munitions people he sees. Should they become aggressive he is clearly outgunned. 21:19 < Pamaux> (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMqQsJLEXXY )) 21:19 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6+5: Damage 21:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Damage": (2+1+2+2+4)+5. Total: 16. 21:19 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Two double hits 21:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Two double hits": (1+5), (1+4). Total: 6 5. 21:21 < abudhabi> Wait, no. 21:21 < abudhabi> It's three single hits, not two double. 21:22 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 21:22 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (1+1), (2+1), (4+6). Total: 2 3 10. 21:22 < abudhabi> (I did, elsewhere.) 21:22 < abudhabi> (Now I'm rolling here, because whenever I stop being active, you start complaining that I'm dead.) 21:23 < abudhabi> Hull, Sensors, Drive. 21:23 < abudhabi> -10% movement speed, -1 to control, -2 to sensors rolls. 21:23 < abudhabi> You are hit from under and starboard with a surface-to-air missile. It explodes on impact. You survive! 21:24 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,20 21:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,20": (6+1)+2, (5+6)+2, (5+4)+2, (4+4)+2, (6+3)+2, (3+4)+2, (5+4)+2, (1+3)+2, (6+6)+2, (2+6)+2, (6+3)+2, (6+5)+2, (1+6)+2, (3+4)+2, (4+5)+2, (3+4)+2, (1+2)+2, (6+4)+2, (1+4)+2, (4+2)+2. Total: 9 13 11 10 11 9 11 6 14 10 11 13 9 9 11 9 5 12 7 8. 21:24 < abudhabi> Just about everyone saw that launch. 21:24 < abudhabi> Your turn. What do you do? 21:25 < nev> @taking fire - Get the VIP out of here@ 21:25 < abudhabi> Arthur: The limo driver floors it. 21:25 < Arthur> @We're moving, take the source out@ 21:25 < nev> @roger@ 21:25 < nev> "ok guys, grab some guns and start shooting" 21:25 < abudhabi> Air/raft crew: Int + Sensors -2 or Int + Recon to see the launch place? 21:26 < nev> !2d6-3+1+2; int plus recon 21:26 < PainBot> nev rolled "2d6-3+1+2; int plus recon": (6+6)-3+1+2;intplusrecon. Total: intplusrecon. 21:27 < abudhabi> nev: You identify a nearby rooftop. 21:27 * Kryzzyx yanks out his flame rifle and starts twisting various valves and knobs to ensure it is in proper working order and ready to deal death! 21:27 * nev indicates the lauch site to the others in the raft 21:28 < nev> "I'm taking her in for a pass - see if we can't get one alive! Theres stun and tranc nades in here to use" 21:29 < nev> @attention all forces in the area, this is the air raft - making pass on site of SAM launch, watch your fire - I repeat ....@ 21:29 < abudhabi> nev: Roll Dex Pilot -1. 21:30 < nev> !2d6 +3-1 : Dex Pilot -1 21:30 < PainBot> nev rolled "Dex Pilot -1": (1+1)+3-1. Total: 4. 21:33 < abudhabi> You turn around and angle to make a pass of the launch site. You almost suceed - unfortunately, the damaged drive's front nods give out at the wrong moment. You suddenly lose braking power, while headed directly for the building you wished to pass. 21:33 < abudhabi> Roll Dex or End + Athletics to brace for impact. 21:33 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx, remember you're injured. 21:33 * Kryzzyx watches nev suddenly start spassing out behind the controls 21:33 < Kryzzyx> ((how did that injury mess with my roll again? another -2?) 21:33 < abudhabi> (Athletics are never penalized, even if you don't have the skill.) 21:34 < Kryzzyx> ((:()) 21:34 < Kryzzyx> ((I have mesh armor!)) 21:34 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Treat your Endurance as being normal minus your damage. Then figure out your new modifier. 21:34 < Kryzzyx> ((ah shite)) 21:35 -!- Netsplit *.net <-> *.split quits: Kryzzyx, nev 21:35 -!- Netsplit over, joins: Kryzzyx, nev 21:35 < Kryzzyx> ((my PC stopped booting right yesterday for whatever reason and I havn't had time to fix it, so my char sheet is trapped on there)) 21:35 < Kryzzyx> ((its on the site I think)) 21:35 < nev> !2d6+1+2 : Athletics+dex 21:35 < PainBot> nev rolled "Athletics+dex": (6+6)+1+2. Total: 15. 21:36 < Kryzzyx> ((gdi whats the site again? Thats on my PC bookmarks too. >:()) 21:36 < Pamaux> (( http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenaries )) 21:37 < Kryzzyx> ((ffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!)) 21:37 < Kryzzyx> ((I might have emailed it to myself at one point)) 21:37 < abudhabi> (I could mail you it.) 21:37 < Kryzzyx> ((ok, I have it in my email folder) 21:37 < Kryzzyx> ((whew) 21:38 < Kryzzyx> !2d6 21:38 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6": (3+1). Total: 4. 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((:()) 21:39 < abudhabi> Hmm. Natsu is also in here, right? 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((endurance gave me +1, but the damage took it away again. So jut a straight roll it seems.) 21:41 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Natsu 21:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Natsu": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 21:41 * Kryzzyx makes a space curse and tries his best to roll up into a ball like a rolypoly man 21:42 < abudhabi> Natsu and nev dive for the nearest place without sharp edges and try to go as limp as they can. Kryzzyx just isn't fast enough. 21:43 < abudhabi> You crash into the highest floor of the building, smashing through the windows, ripping the floor apart and coming to rest at the elevator shaft. 21:43 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Kryzzyx takes this much damage, minus armour 21:43 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Kryzzyx takes this much damage, minus armour": (5+6). Total: 11. 21:43 * Kryzzyx burbles and groans, having left a thin trail of magenta blood behind him. Now appearing more like a space slug. 21:44 < Kryzzyx> ((jeez. Think that probably killed me. :P)) 21:44 * nev after recovering runs over to Kryzzyx to check him 21:45 < Kryzzyx> ((mesh armor TL 6 protection 2)0 21:45 < abudhabi> That's 9 damage, on top of the 7 you had before. So your Endurance goes to 0, and you may choose either Str or Dex to take the remaining 6. 21:46 < abudhabi> Also, roll your Endurance (at the level you had before you were hit). 21:46 < Kryzzyx> ((hmm...lets do str)) 21:47 < Kryzzyx> !2d6 21:47 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6": (4+1). Total: 5. 21:47 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx loses consciousness. 21:48 < Kryzzyx> ((oops)) 21:48 < abudhabi> (Nevermind. The roll wouldn't succeed.) 21:48 < Kryzzyx> ((these dice had it out for me from the beginning!)) 21:48 < abudhabi> nev: He's out. And bleeding. 21:49 < nev> "Natsu - do you know how to patch him up?" 21:49 * Kryzzyx 's stylish clothing take on the tone of a fushia track suit 21:49 < Kryzzyx> ((shoulda invested in a med droid, I guess. :P)) 21:49 < abudhabi> Natsu: "Uh, no. Wouldn't know if he wern't an alien bug." 21:50 < nev> @Mayday, mayday, this is the gravflyer- we require medical assistance following a crash - Our location is ((gives location))@ 21:51 < nev> @arthur, we're down - Krzzyx is injured - we're waiting for medical assistace from the locals. Will update you if situation changes @ 21:51 < Arthur> @Copy. Did you get the SAM?@ 21:52 < nev> @negative, not able to persue until Kryzzyx is seen too - will have to leave that to the locals@ 21:52 < abudhabi> You hear a couple of explosions in rapid succession on the roof. 21:53 < abudhabi> @Gravflyer, help is on the way.@ 21:54 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll 2d6-3 twice. 21:54 < nev> @roger - we're setting up to defend this position if attacked - make sure your men make themselves known before approching@ 21:54 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-3 21:54 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-3": (2+4)-3. Total: 3. 21:54 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-3 21:54 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-3": (1+3)-3. Total: 1. 21:55 < Kryzzyx> ((crist almighty)) 21:55 < Kryzzyx> ((just wont give me a break, will you PAINBOT?! :()) 21:55 < abudhabi> Arthur and the VIP speed onwards. Meanwhile, help arrives for the crash site's inhabitants. 21:56 * Arthur is happy he's in a limo and not an air/raft today. 21:56 < abudhabi> Men in blue combat armour make their way to your position. @Where are your wounded?@ 21:57 * nev indicates Kryzzyx 21:57 < Arthur> @As soon as you get your wounded out, find yourself transport and get back to me.@ 21:57 < abudhabi> @Holy Prophets, what is that?@ 21:58 < nev> "This is Kryzzyx, he's a Wogglebug" 21:58 < abudhabi> @Corpsman! Patch him up!@ 21:59 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Medicatin' 21:59 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Medicatin'": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 21:59 < nev> "can you take him somewhere safe doc?" 22:00 < abudhabi> The corpsman sprays Kryzzyx with artificial coagulant where the wogglebug is leaking. 22:00 * Kryzzyx burbles again, strange parts of his anatomy convulsing as his homeostasis goes off balance. 22:00 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Regain 4 points of damage, distributed as you wish. 22:01 < Kryzzyx> ((all back to end)) 22:01 < abudhabi> "Yeah, we'll extract him soon as he stops oozing this stuff. I assume that's blood." 22:01 < nev> "pretty sure - we need transport to get back to our post - I dont suppose there's a spare airraft lying around?" 22:02 < abudhabi> "Hell if I know. Our company doesn't. You might ask the government forces." 22:03 * nev gets on the radio and tries to find some alternative transport 22:03 < nev> "anyone get the bastards who shot at us?" 22:04 < abudhabi> "Sure did. Plenty of gibs up top." 22:04 < nev> "any left alive?" 22:04 < abudhabi> nev: You can get a ride on a ground car. 22:04 < abudhabi> "Hell if I know. Not here." 22:04 * nev will take that ride with Natsu 22:05 < nev> "ok, thanks again Doc - Come on Natsu I've got us a ride" 22:05 < abudhabi> Natsu comes along. 22:06 * Kryzzyx temporarily regains consiousness. In the face of death his previous penny-pinching and materialism seem so unimportant! He vows to be a forever changed man!! 22:06 * Kryzzyx glances at the medics. "How much is this gonna cost me?!" 22:06 * Kryzzyx passes out again 22:07 < abudhabi> The limo reaches its destination. The High Temple is ridiculously opulent. Also guarded by what you estimate to be three hundred men - both in government colours and two other uniform styles. 22:08 * Arthur gets out first, checking the area quickly before getting the VIP out. 22:08 < abudhabi> What are you armed with? 22:09 < Arthur> Grenade launcher, gauss pistol, stunner and a few stun grenades. 22:09 < Kryzzyx> ((yay, and I managed to get my desktop to boot again!)) 22:10 < abudhabi> Arthur: Looks secure. Two govt troops approach. 22:10 * Arthur nods to them 22:10 < abudhabi> (Dame Liesel Harriet.) 22:11 < Arthur> "Dame Leisel Harriet for her appointment." 22:12 < abudhabi> "Of course. Please stand where you are, we'll need to check you over for weapons." They have portable sensors of some stripe with them. 22:13 * Arthur is scanned, hands off his grenade launcher and gauss pistol. 22:14 < abudhabi> They confiscate the banned weapons, giving you receipts for them, and very thoroughly check that the stunner is, indeed, only a stunner. They seem satisfied with their check. As they complete their work, a military jeep drives up, carrying Nev and Natsu. 22:15 < abudhabi> The VIP patiently waits. 22:15 * Arthur has Nev and Natsu recover his weapons, heads inside with the VIP once she's cleared. 22:15 * nev troops up to Arthur with Natsu 22:16 * nev takes Arthurs Weapons 22:16 < Arthur> "Can you arrange a new air/raft for when we leave?" 22:17 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll five more Endurance checks. 22:17 < nev> "I'm not sure - I'l have a word with the local government forces - doubt it though at such short notice" 22:17 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 22:17 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-1": (2+4)-1. Total: 5. 22:17 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 22:17 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-1": (1+5)-1. Total: 5. 22:17 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 22:17 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-1": (3+5)-1. Total: 7. 22:17 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 22:17 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-1": (1+6)-1. Total: 6. 22:17 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 22:17 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-1": (4+3)-1. Total: 6. 22:19 * Kryzzyx dreams his little dreamy dreams 22:19 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You regain consciousness. You are in serious amounts of pain. You seem to be lying on a pair of cojoined beds, with a couple of humans in white robes and white cloth masks stand nearby. "What do you think it is?" "The merc said it was a 'wobble dog' or something like that. Never seen an alien like this before." "Sure ain't so Aslan, no." 22:19 -!- BurnEdOut poo@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 22:21 * Kryzzyx peeps his eyes open and tries to make sense of what happened and where he is 22:21 * Kryzzyx chirps. 22:22 < abudhabi> Arthur: You and Harriet go inside. There are a few more security checkpoints and weapons checks, before you reach the roomy office. One of the Colonialists is here, as is a an old man in a white-and-gold outfit. There are two persons in heavy green robes standing in the corners. 22:23 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: "Did you hear that?" "Yeah. Air escaping a punctured lung?" "Who knows. It might have been a fart for all we know." 22:23 * Arthur stays near the entrance, letting the VIP do her VIPpy things. 22:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: The High Priest, the Colonialist and Harriet greet each other formally, sit down, and begin negotiations. 22:24 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: There's some beeping machinery here, on the side of your beds. 22:25 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You seem to be inside of a room. 22:25 < abudhabi> nev: What do? 22:26 * Kryzzyx examines the machinery, trying to let his appreciation for mechanics distract him from the suffering, 22:26 * nev is on watch outside the building, waiting for instructions from Arthur 22:26 * Kryzzyx looks back at the doctors. "Oh. Hello." 22:27 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: "*gasp*" "It speaks!" 22:28 < Kryzzyx> "Where are we?" 22:29 < abudhabi> Arthur: The Colonialist and Harriet present a freight plan. Harriet notes that it was agreed as a compromise because of limited budgets, but that it will substantially be insufficient. The Colonialist agrees with that assessment. 22:29 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: "Um... Chosen's Mercy Hospital. You're sentient, aren't you?" 22:33 * Kryzzyx stares back in a particularly inhuman way 22:33 * Kryzzyx wiggles his antennae as if that were an answer 22:34 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The other doc asks you if you know how to heal yourself. Or if you have some material on your species' anatomy. 22:36 * Kryzzyx shakes his head. "The woggles were discouraged from being self sufficient." 22:37 < abudhabi> Arthur: The ruckus yesterday and today is mentioned. In light of this, the High Priest agrees to additional funding. Harriet suggests raising more by selling premium tickets to the well-off. The other two agree this is sound. 22:38 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: "Well, we can't really help you very much. You seem to be stable right now. So... where did you come from, and who can we give you back to?" 22:38 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The doctors seem eager to be rid of you, you think. 22:38 * Kryzzyx gives them whatever contact information he has for his mercenary friends. 22:39 * Kryzzyx tries to determine whether he's mobile on his own volition 22:40 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You find you are able to move. You're in pain and you're hardly fit to fight, but you can move about. 22:40 < abudhabi> nev: You get a call from a hospital of some sort. Accept/deny? 22:40 * nev accepts the call 22:41 < nev> "Stillman here" 22:41 < Kryzzyx> "Kryzzyx." 22:41 < Kryzzyx> "They don't know how to help me. 22:42 < abudhabi> @Hi, this is Doctor Tsu from the Chosen's Mercy Hospital. We've got a... "Cris X" here. An alien. You know him?@ 22:42 * Kryzzyx starts heading towards the discharge area so he can get an impression on how to describe his location to the others 22:42 < nev> @thats correct doctor - how is he doing?@ 22:43 < abudhabi> @Well, he isn't dying anymore. But we don't have a clue how to treat him. We'll likely end up doing more harm than good. I have no doubt - NO DOUBT - you can help him better than we can. Could you please pick him up?@ 22:44 * Kryzzyx wanders around in a daze, apparently thinking he was operating a phone 22:44 < abudhabi> (Oh, heh. :P) 22:44 * Kryzzyx looks down at his hand and realizes there's no phone in it, and he blushes 22:44 < nev> @I understand, could you arrange for a cab to take him to the Starport - our ship is docked there and our medical bay should be able to give him better long term care - our medic's name is Pamaux - he should be able to deal with this@ 22:45 < Kryzzyx> ((no, I'm the one whio misunderstood. :P)) 22:45 < abudhabi> @Thank you, we'll do that.@ 22:45 < nev> @my thanks doctor@ 22:45 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The doc orders a cab for you, back to the starport. 22:46 * Kryzzyx heads into the cab and talks shop with the cab driver, probably unnerving him because of his otherworldiness and injuries more than offering much comeradere 22:47 < abudhabi> Arthur: The negotiations wind down quickly. A formal contract is signed. You notice this went down pretty fast, when there weren't thirty argumentative people in the same room. 22:48 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll Soc Carouse. 22:48 < nev> ((has nev been able to get a grav car from the government forces whilst the negotiation has been going on?)) 22:49 < Kryzzyx> !2d6 22:49 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6": (2+2). Total: 4. 22:49 < abudhabi> nev: Nope. They don't have anything to spare for you. They're quite busy trying to prevent more rebels with launchers. 22:49 * Kryzzyx leaps into the cab way too eagerly and starts talking way too fast, coming off like a zoidberg on crackahol! 22:50 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The cabbie is a little freaked out that you talk at all. He barely responds to your attempts to chat. 22:52 < abudhabi> Arthur: After negotiations, the trio goes into the main temple area for a private blessing ceremony. If you thought the outside was opulent, the inside of this room is pretty much entirely bedecked in gold, silver and jewels. 22:52 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Eventually, you reach the spaceport. Home sweet home! 22:53 < Kryzzyx> ((how long has it been since I was injured?)) 22:53 * Kryzzyx checks the time 22:54 < abudhabi> About half an hour. You think. 22:54 < Kryzzyx> ((oh wow. Thats it?)) 22:54 < abudhabi> Events are a little fuzzy around the time you lost consciousness. 22:54 < Pamaux> (( Is he back at the ship? 22:54 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Are you? 22:54 * Kryzzyx looks at the sun squinting his compound eyes from under his now scuffed up goggles. He limps his way inside. 22:54 < Kryzzyx> ((yup)) 22:55 * Kryzzyx heads in looking for a medibay or medical bot. 22:55 < Pamaux> (( What do I have to roll for a medic check so I can fix him up a bit more? )) 22:55 * Kryzzyx if he finds none looks for a bed and a way to purchase one. 22:55 < Kryzzyx> ((just the bot then. :P) 22:56 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You have your stateroom. 22:56 < abudhabi> Pamaux: You can roll Int Medic -2 for surgery. If you fail, you cause damage instead. 22:56 < abudhabi> Pamaux: Otherwise, long term care. 22:57 < Pamaux> (( I don't have long term care. Rip. )) 22:57 < Pamaux> (( But...hm...)) 22:57 * Kryzzyx goes to lie down, assuming his wounds have been cleaned enough that he won't get blood anywhere. 22:57 < abudhabi> Which is automatic, just add Medic to the patient's natural healing. 22:58 * Pamaux crawls over to Kryzzyx "I'm going to try and perform surgery on you know. Depening on how different your...body is, it might be a bit difficult. But I should manage. Okay?" 23:00 * Kryzzyx glares at Pamaux 23:00 < Kryzzyx> " .....do we have any liquor?" 23:00 < Pamaux> "Oh don't act like a baby.", he grabs a bottle of vodka from the cabinet nearby "Drink yourself into a coma." 23:00 * Kryzzyx looks hungrily at the bottle in Pamaux's manipulator. 23:00 < Kryzzyx> "Ok." 23:01 * Kryzzyx snatches it up and starts gulping! 23:01 < abudhabi> Pamaux: But first, you might want to Int or Edu + Medic to diagnose his status? 23:01 * Kryzzyx drinks just enough that he feels dazed and numb and unanxious 23:01 < Pamaux> !2d6+3+2 23:01 < PainBot> Pamaux rolled "2d6+3+2": (3+5)+3+2. Total: 13. 23:01 * Kryzzyx starts unwrapping his bandages 23:05 -!- AD NSwebIRC@Nightstar-skg.uk2.203.80.IP has joined #Traveller 23:07 < AD> Pamaux: Good news! They didn't bungle their treatment of the wogglebug. The anticoagulants seem to be neutral to his physiology, there's no bullets inside that you can detect, and nothing's obviously wrong. You think he'll be fine with considerable bed rest. Surgery is not required. 23:07 < abudhabi> (Back.) 23:08 * Pamaux sighs as he realizes that the whiny snail is completely fine "Oh you are just acting up. Sleep it off and you will be fine." 23:08 -!- AD NSwebIRC@Nightstar-skg.uk2.203.80.IP has quit [NS Quit: Page closed] 23:08 < abudhabi> -anti 23:09 < abudhabi> Meanwhile, at the galactic core ^W^WHigh Temple, the ceremony finishes and the three high-ups go their separate ways. Harriet chats a bit with the Colonialist on their way out, then he takes off in his own limousine. 23:10 * Arthur gets the VIP back to the car, gets his weapons back from Nev and gets in the limo as well 23:11 * nev and Natsu will get into the Limo also - since we don't have any other transport atm 23:11 < abudhabi> How are Nev and Natsu returning? 23:11 < abudhabi> Right. 23:12 < abudhabi> You get back to the spaceport soon enough, as the roads are still barricaded on the sides. This time, nobody shoots at you. 23:13 < Arthur> "So, do we get to break out the champagne for you?" 23:15 * Kryzzyx receives the news from Pamaux. "For real?" 23:15 -!- Netsplit *.net <-> *.split quits: BurnEdOut 23:15 -!- GMEd poo@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 23:15 < Kryzzyx> "So I got drunk for no reason?" 23:15 < Kryzzyx> "Cool!" 23:15 < Pamaux> "As if you would care." 23:15 < abudhabi> "I wouldn't celebrate until we are off the planet and in jump space, Captain." 23:15 < Kryzzyx> ((lol, evidently Kryzzyx speaks like a 90's american. I guess that unintentionally fits the scifi genre, to a degree)) 23:15 < abudhabi> Harriet retires to her quarters. 23:17 * Arthur checks whether or not there will be any meetings on day 3 or if we should get the ship ready. 23:18 < abudhabi> Arthur: There probably won't be. 23:19 < abudhabi> But that doesn't mean some activity won't be required on the VIP's part. 23:19 < Arthur> @Pamaux, get the ship ready for lift. We'll probably be leaving by tomorrow.@ 23:20 * Kryzzyx tries to doze and heal while waiting to be reunited with his dear little Slick and his trusty Speedle. 23:20 < abudhabi> Alright. We'll end here today, guys. GG. 23:20 < abudhabi> Note to self: Kryzzyx's car. 23:21 < abudhabi> Note to self: Raft insurance.